


All Misunderstandings Can Be Solved With Coffee

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clubbing, Coffee, F/F, Walk Of Shame, reyna is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna is in the middle of her Walk of Shame when her blonde one night stand appears with coffee and a proposition Reyna can’t refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Misunderstandings Can Be Solved With Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Reyna might be a little out of character since I have never written in her point of view before and it’s been a while since I’ve read any of the Heroes of Olympus books. My Walk of Shame AU. For pjofemslashweeks on tumblr.

Reyna was having a rather crappy Saturday morning. She had woken up too damn early in a place she didn’t recognize with a killer hangover setting in. Then, the memories of last night started coming back. Jason convincing her to come out with him and a couple of his friends, drinking more shots of tequila than she should of, talking the bartender into giving her another drink, meeting that gorgeous blonde on the dance floor, the heavy make out session that happened on the wall, leaving the club that had stunk of sweat and illegal drugs, and one of the best nights of Reyna’s life. And now she knew that she was in the bedroom of her latest one night stand since said person was nowhere to be found. Taking that as a sign, Reyna proceeded to get out of the rather comfortable bed and begin the search for her clothes. Her shoes were on opposite sides of the room, her jacket was missing and the zipper on her red dress was broken. Groaning, she slipped on the dress and scavenged the ground for a shirt that could somewhat function like a jacket. Hey, if the mystery girl left her alone, it was only fair that she took some of her clothes.

She ended up with a disturbingly bright orange t shirt of some sort of summer camp thrown over her dress and a gray belt to keep up the dress on the short walk to her apartment. High heels in hand, Reyna grabbed her phone and all of her jewelry she could find and walked out the door. The sun was a little too bright and the people on the streets were a little too happy and bustling already but Reyna really needed to get to her apartment before anyone who knew her saw her like this, specifically her boss or coworkers.

“Come on Arelleno, get yourself together. It was one night and you just took this chick’s shirt and belt. This is a whole new level of walk of shame.” Reyna mumbled to herself, looking at the street signs. Thank god she was only 10 minutes away from her own apartment. If she really hurried, she could get there in 7, shower, and go back to bed because she had no reason to be up before noon today.

This wasn’t the first time Reyna had to do the walk of shame. She had done it more than she cared to admit, but one night stands were just that; one night. You had some fun and you forget and take a shower to erase the memory. Most mornings after one of those nights, Reyna could walk out of the room and back to her apartment with her head held high and her dress in one piece, already have forgotten about the guy/girl by the first block. Except she had walked almost a block now and the blonde beauty was still running through her mind. Maybe it was because she didn’t get the usual closure of sneaking out while they’re still sleeping or doing a face to face goodbye that was always awkward. Sighing, she ran her fingers through the remains of her once eloquent braid.

“Get over her Reyna. So what if she was one of the hottest people you’ve ever slept with? That doesn’t matter. She wasn’t even that good.” Reyna said out loud. That girl had done something to her if she was talking to herself like a crazy person. Reyna shook her head and looked down at the ground.

“You were saying something completely different last night, if I remember correctly.” A familiar voice said, amusement in their voice. Her eyes snapped upward as she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her in jeans and a Columbia t shirt, with a coffee in each hand and a laptop bag slung over her shoulder was the grey eyed girl from last night. The one that was smirking at her in an incredibly sexy way and holding out one of the cups. Reyna took it cautiously, eying the girl with a different kind of interest. This was a first for her. Drinking a sip of the coffee, Reyna moaned in pleasure. Black, with only a dash of sugar in it, in a large cup. That is what she needed.

“How did you-“

The blonde laughed and took a sip of her own coffee. “Before you fell asleep, I said that we might have to go another round in the morning. You mumbled something about not being a morning person and that you wanted a large black coffee with a dash of sugar. Then you passed out on my favorite pillow. I get up early most mornings to work on some designs for my job, so I decided to run down to the local Starbucks and get some work done while getting coffee. I didn’t think you were going to wake up while I was gone.” She explained, using her hands to make grand gestures, something Reyna hadn’t notice last night. Then again, Reyna was surprised she even remembered what the girl’s face looked like. The girl raised an eyebrow as she looked at Reyna’s clothes. “Why are you wearing my camp shirt over your dress? And is that my belt?”

Reyna felt her face start to heat up at the blonde’s, Annabeth that was her name, question. “The zipper to my dress broke and I couldn’t find my jacket in your room. So, I improvised with what I found in your apartment.” Reyna managed to stumble through, not wanting to mention that stealing one of her shirts was going to be payback for ditching her. Reyna was almost positive that something had happened to her overnight since most days, she could just stare down her opponent and seem right even if she was completely wrong. She was the one that made people flustered and not sure what to say. This girl was throwing her off and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. Annabeth snorted and started walking back to her apartment. After a few steps, she stopped and turned her head to look back at Reyna.

“Are you coming? The offer of continuing last night is still on the table and I did get you coffee after all.” Annabeth replied, a smirk beginning to creep on to her face. Reyna hesitated for a fraction of a second before she strolled over to Annabeth, grabbed the collar of her shirt, and kissed her with force. Annabeth made a squeaking sound and the sound of her coffee cup hitting the concrete made Reyna almost pull back until she realized the blonde’s hands were now wrapped around her waist. Reyna pulled away too soon for the both of them if the frown now on Annabeth’s lips said anything. Soon enough, Reyna was pulling Annabeth back towards the apartment with said gray eyed girl giggling behind her. “Is that a yes?”

“Only because you got me coffee.”


End file.
